Pinky Promise
by LilyAurora
Summary: He nodded. "Ok, that's all I wanted to know."    "Bullshit." She sneered.    "Pardon?" He looked shocked for a moment before the mask slid back in place.


This is another Pic Prompt from my gorgeous twitter ladies Astridt244, Noin37 and Interbabe. Love you girlies. You make me laugh so much and our conversations about secks and peen, well there are no words lol. They are my smut Queens. I bow down to them and their awesomeness

o-o-o-o-o

Pinky Promise

o-o-o-o-o

By LilyAurora

Chapter One

o-o-o-o-o

Bella had known the time would soon come, for her to visit Charlie. For years she had spent as little time there as possible. When her parents split her mother had taken her far away from the place she deemed as her own personal hell. Such ideas had manifested themselves into Bella contributing to her own refusal to spend any more time there than needed.

Odd summer weeks, a few far placed weekends. Were her only return to the dismal, rainy, dreary place. She understood why her mother wanted to leave. There was nothing there.

Nothing.

Except there once was. That summer she spent there when she was 17. The one when her mother married Phil and she wanted to be a good daughter and let them have some alone time together; newly wed couples didn't need a teenager hanging around so she volunteered to spend the summer at her fathers. She didn't know that it would change her life forever. Change everything. She didn't know that she would give her heart and soul to someone. Maybe if she did she would never have gone. Maybe she would never have gone to the beach that day, if she had just done something different then she would never have met him. She would never have fallen. God how she had fallen.

But she left. Left him behind. No goodbye, no we'll keep in touch. It wasn't fair. Not to him. He could never leave. She knew this. So she did what she thought was best. She left him behind, left him holding her heart.

So no, there was nothing there for her. Not now, maybe once a long time ago. But now there was only her father.

He never complained or nagged when she made excuses not to come there. He just told her he understood and he loved her and hoped to see her soon. Her younger self would find any reason possible to get out of visiting. Then her older self would find any reason not to visit. She couldn't risk seeing him. She just, couldn't.

Then that day came. The one where the person down the other end of the phone, asked for "Isabella Swan," she had answered with an affirmative expecting it to be one of the many telly sales you usually get when home alone on a weekday night. When they asked, "daughter of Charlie Swan?" her world stopped. Her small hand gripped the phone tightly, as she used her other to brace herself against the wall; as she swayed slightly.

Through the buzzing in her ear she could make out that Charlie had been hurt. Car crash. She didn't understand was he alive? Was he...dead? She swallowed the sob that threatened to escape her.

"Miss, Miss are you still there?" the unknown voice called out to her.

"Yes, sorry...I'm...is he, alive? My dad, Charlie. Is he alive?"

"Yes Miss, but he's in a pretty bad way. He had no other relatives to contact. You were the only one on his records."

"Oh god." Bella sobbed as she realised he had no one else. Only her. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Very well. He's been admitted to Port Angeles General. I'll let them know you're on your way."

"Thank you, for contacting me."

Hanging the phone back into the cradle Bella slid down the wall of her modest apartment. Tears escaped as she thought of how close she had come to losing her father. She suddenly realised how selfish she had become, how much she let her mothers fears influence her own. How she had let her own fears hold her back. She nearly lost her fucking father. She felt disgusted with herself. She had hardly spent any time with him in the last few years. And for what? She put her relationship with her father on hold so she wouldn't be hurt.

"Fuck." she yelled wiping the tears from her face and pulling herself up. First things first she needed to ring her manager. Annie was gonna be pissed but she really didn't care. Her work would be easy enough to take with her. Her first book had sold well surprising herself and Annie. The publishers quickly contracted her for another two. Hauling her suitcase out from under her bed. Bella began to throw, near enough everything she owned into it. Not knowing how long she would be staying with Charlie. Hunting through her drawers, she had her phoned propped under her chin as she waited for Annie to answer.

"Bella, not done already are you sweetheart. My you work fast." The older woman giggled down the phone.

"Annie, look I'm sorry to have to do this but I gotta leave town for a while." she rushed out as she ran around her room throwing things in the direction of her suitcase.

"Bella you can't, we have meetings lined up. As well as a few signings. You can't just up and leave. I know you don't like being in the limelight sweetie but surely it's not that bad you have to run away?"

"Annie... it's my dad, he was in an accident. He doesn't have anyone else. I have to go."

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry sweetie of course you go take all the time you need. I'll let everyone know what's happened ok?"

"I'm taking my work with me. I might be able to get some done while I'm there." Bella flipped the suitcase shut, zipping it closed.

"Ok Bella. Now you call me as soon as you get there. How are you getting there? Do you need me to book you some tickets?"

"I've got it covered, but thanks Annie."

"Ok, be careful sweetie and I'll speak to you soon."

"Bye Annie, call you as soon as I can." with that Bella hung up her phone and dialled the airline. Fifteen Minutes later she was booked on the next flight to Port Angeles she even hired a car to drive herself to Forks since no one would be able to pick her up. Charlie normally did that when ever she visited on those rare occasions. Clutching the sink she sobbed in to her hand. How had she become that kind of person that forgot about her family. Her father.

She had distanced herself from her mother a long time ago. As soon as she turned 18 to be exact. The woman was selfish. It took Bella a very long time to realise this. She had simply packed up all her stuff and moved out. She still didn't visit her father as much as she should have. Years of her mothers whispered words always held her back. Even when she realised what a selfish creature she truly was.

Grabbing her purse Bella checked and doubled checked she had everything. Passport, credit cards, drivers license. Finally looking around her apartment everything had been turned off and unplugged she grabbed her laptop, wheeled her suitcase out the door and locked up. Her taxi should be here any minute to take her to the Airport.

She couldn't believe this was happening. She knew as soon as she saw him she would lose it. At the moment it still felt unreal but once she stepped foot in the hospital and saw him attached to machines. She shook her head. No she had to be strong he needed her.

The drive from the airport seemed to take forever. Her nerves were shot, every little thing had her jumping and biting her nails. A habit she had kicked years ago but seemed to have reared its ugly head. She decided to drive straight to the hospital, there was no point in driving to Forks then having to come back again. She could shower and eat later. As long as there was coffee she was good for a few more hours.

Parking the car she grabbed her bag, heading inside to the reception. Asking for her fathers room the nurse smiled brightly at her and pointed her in the right direction. Explaining not to worry about visiting times. Bella quickly made her way to he lifts and up to her fathers floor. She took a few deeps breaths before walking out onto the corridor. Everything was a blinding white and the smell of disinfectant hung heavy in the air. She closed her eyes tightly trying to find the strength she needed to walk towards her fathers room. You would think with all the times she had spent in hospitals she would have been used to them by now; but when it came to people she cared about being here, it took everything she had to put one foot in front of another.

52A the white door read. She swallowed thickly not knowing what was about to greet her on the other side. Turning the handle Bella closed her eyes briefly sending a silent prayer. The beeps from the machines had her squeezing her eyes shut, she didn't want to open them. Didn't want to see her father like this. Not like this. Never.

Slowly opening her eyes Bella's legs gave way as she crumbled to the floor, hands covering her mouth to muffle the sobs that threatened to spill over. Her father, lay on the bed face battered and bruised. Tubes and machines surrounding him. She knew it might be bad but this, she wasn't expecting this. If it wasn't for his dark hair and moustache she would never have recognised him.

How did this happen, why did it happen. She couldn't find the strength to pull herself up. Sobs shook her body. The realisation that she could have lost him hit her hard. She could have lost her father. Oh dear god.

She didn't know how long she sat in a crumpled heap on the cold hospital floor. Time had no meaning. To many thoughts ran through her head. The what ifs, the whys. So many questions. It wasn't until warm arms wrapped themselves around her; lifting her from the cold floor did she realise, someone else had come into the room.

"Bella?" They spoke softly. "Bells, are you ok?"

"Jake?" She suddenly realised who the voice belonged to.

"Yeah, it's me," he cooed softly.

"Oh, god Jake." she sobbed burying her head into his chest.

"It's ok Bells. Everything will be ok." He soothed her. Warms hands running up and down her back in a comforting manner.

After a few minutes Jake moved Bella to sit next to him.

"How you feeling?" he asked handing her a glass of water. Dark eyes full of concern.

She waved him off. "I'm fine," she swallowed thickly. "Just a bit of a shock to see him like that." she nodded in her fathers direction. "They didn't tell me much over the phone. Just said he had been in a car accident."

"Yeah, it was pretty bad there for a while Bells. We thought. Well, we thought we were going to lose him." He shook his head. Eyes sad. "Dad couldn't, he had to go. It brought back to many memories."

Bella nodded in understanding. Squeezing Jakes hand.

"Have you spoke to a doctor yet?" he asked her.

"No, I just came straight in. I didn't want to wait any longer to see him. It's been to long already."

Jake just hugged her to him. Squeezing her tight.

They sat in a comfortable silence. Jake had been her best friend that summer she had moved here. They spent all their spare time together. That was how she met him. He was one of Jakes friends. From the first moment she laid eyes on she wanted him, it was new for her. To want someone like that. All these emotions hit her like a tidal wave. At first she avoided him. Didn't know what to say to him. She felt like an idiot. She was this dorky, clumsy, plain girl and he was anything but plain. But then he would go out of his way to talk to her. Make her feel at ease. He made her feel, important. And so special.

"Miss Isabella Swan?" A male voice broke through her thoughts.

"Yes, I'm Isabella, but please call me Bella." She smiled at the doctor.

"Bella, I'm Doctor Phillips. I know this must be a shock for you to see your father in such a way." she nodded. "But I just want to assure you that he is past the worst part. The majority of damage is superficial and will heal in time."

"You said the worse part? Jake also mentioned it was pretty bad at one point?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes, the force of the crash pushed the steering wheel into his chest, causing a few of his ribs to break, unfortunately one pierced his lung."

"Oh god." Bella wobbled slightly. Jake quickly sat her down.

"He's fine, Miss Swan." The doctor confirmed. "Your father is in good physical condition and will make a full recovery. No permanent damage."

"He will?" she asked.

"Yes," he nodded. "Your father is a fighter Miss Swan."

"When can he come home?"

"We will need to keep him an eye on him for the next few days, just to make sure there is no infection but it does really depend on how well his body reacts to the trauma that has been placed on it. It could be a few weeks. It really does depend Miss Swan.," he smiled softly at her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Jake waited until the doctor had left before moving himself and Bella back to the chairs.

"Don't worry Bells, your dads gonna be all right. He was still conscious when they brought him in, they said that's a good thing. That brain activity was normal. If he was unconscious there would have been a risk he could have slipped into a coma."

"Oh god, Jake." She wiped the tears. "I should have come back more, should have spent more time with him."

"Shh everything's going to be ok. You can do all that when he's recovered. Think of it as your second chance with him, ok?"

"Ok," she sniffed.

They spent the next few hours talking and catching up. Nothing much had changed. His father had stepped down as Chief so Jake was Alpha as well as Chief of the Tribe. He said Sam and Emily were expecting their first child. But everyone else was more or less the same. She didn't ask about him. Didn't want it to look suspicious. No one knew about them. What happened between them that summer.

"You ready to go Bells?" Jake asked. Bella smiled brushing the hair from her fathers face. The one side was badly swollen and bruised. But that didn't matter as long as he was alive.

"Yeah," carefully kissing her father on the forehead Bella tucked the sheet around him before picking up her bag.

"How did you get here?" He asked. "Did you drive or catch a cab?"

"Oh, I drove. Hired a car from the airport."

"How about you?" she asked as they walked out of the hospital doors.

"I had a lift..."

"Jake!" Someone called as soon as they broke free of the hospital.

Bella's head snapped in the direction of the deep baritone voice. No no no. Not now, god please not now. Bella watched as he slowed down, eyes hard as he looked at her. There was so many things she needed to say. So much to explain.

"Come on Bells, come say hi."

"Dude, how long have you been waiting?"

"Not long." He replied. Eyes flicking to Bella quickly.

"You remember Bella, don't you Embry?"

"Yeah, sorry about your father. Hope he's doing ok?"

Bella shivered, god his voice. She loved his voice. Always had. Always would. She lost her trail of thought for a moment before shaking herself awake.

"Oh, yes. He's fine," she smiled "They think he will make a full recovery."

"You cold Bells?" Jake asked. Embry just looked at her. Dark eyes intense. He knew she wasn't cold.

"A little. I'll be fine though. Just forgot how cold he was here," she smiled.

"Yeah well that's what you get for not packing the right kinda clothes for this climate. Come on lets get you home."

Bella walked towards her car with Jake next to her and Embry trailing a few steps behind. She could feel her heart beating against her chest. Her palms were sweaty and her hands shook. God damn it, she was a grown woman. She shouldn't be reacting like this. She chanced a quick glance at Embry to find him already looking at her. Shit.

"Where are you staying Bells?" Jake asked, taking the keys out of Bella's hands to unlock her car.

"At the house. I'm hoping dad still leaves a spare key under the pot outside."

"He does." Embry answered surprising her.

"Oh ok, good. Um is it ok if I come to see your dad tomorrow Jake?"

"Sure, he'll love to see you. I'll let him know when I get home ok?"

"Yeah, thanks. Tell him I'll be over around lunch time."

"Sure sure." Jake pulled Bella into a hug before kissing her on the head. "Drive carefully and we'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Yes, Jake. I will."

"Good. Bye Bells." Jake said smiling at her before walking towards Embrys truck.

"Bye, Embry," she whispered out.

He didn't say anything just stood there watching her. Eyes raking over her body as if he was making sure she was ok. As if he was convincing himself she was really there.

Bella opened the car, shutting the door behind her. She could still see him in the rear mirror. He hadn't moved an inch. Hadn't changed position. Just stood there watching. Pulling her eyes from his reflection in the mirror Bella started the car. With one final look behind her she pulled away from the hospital, heading towards Forks.

The drive back had been exhausting. Once she had found the key under the pot. Bella hauled her suitcase into the house which was still the same, but with a few small changes. A larger TV sat proudly in the living room. And a new colour now graced the kitchen cupboards. She smiled softly to herself. It felt good to be here. Like she was coming home.

Her bedroom was still the same. It was comforting to know he had kept it as it was. Like he expected her to come home any time. A sob escaped when she realised he always hoped she would come back. Even when she made up excuse after excuse. He still held hope. She was a terrible person. A awful daughter. But not any longer. She wasn't going to run away any more.

Changing into pyjama bottoms and a top Bella made her way back downstairs to see if there was anything in the house to eat. But knowing her father he probably lived on take out. Flicking the kettle on Bella opened the fridge. She sighed heavily. Left overs and beer. Not exactly what she was hoping for. Closing the fridge she made her way to the phone where she knew a stack of menus would be kept. Deciding on pizza Bella ordered her dinner before turning the TV on. Once she got that figured out she sat on the sofa and watched a few re-runs of friends.

The knock at the door pulled her from the episode where Joey puts on all of Chandlers clothes. 'Could I be, wearing any more clothes.' Bella's laughing as she answers the door money in hand. Only for the smile to leave her face.

"Embry?" she says quietly. As the man before her just stares at her. He moves forward slowly, gracefully and she suddenly feels that jolt of envy at how they could all move so elegantly considering their size. He bushes past her and the heat from his body momentarily startles her.

"What are you..."

"Why are you back?" He snaps, cutting her off.

She glares at him, "My father was in a car accident Embry, or have you forgotten?"

"No," he spat. "I haven't forgotten Bella. I was the one who found him. I was the one who pulled him from the wreck."

"What? You, you saved him?"

He nodded.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because he's your father Bella." He whispered. "And he's been good to me, to us the pack. He knows about us."

"What? How the hell did that happen? I thought no one outside of the tribe could know only, imprints." she whispered the last part.

"Look Bella, I'm not here to argue with you, I just wanted to know if you're staying."

"Yeah, I am."

"How long for?" His eyes hard as he watched her.

"I don't know, a while I guess. My dad needs me."

He nodded. "Ok, that's all I wanted to know."

"Bullshit." She sneered.

"Pardon?" He looked shocked for a moment before the mask slid back in place.

"I know you Embry, you didn't just come here to ask that."

"I did," he growled.

"Liar!"

"Bella," he warned.

"Why did you come here Embry?"

"I told you already." He growled.

"I'm sorry." She whispered out.

"What?" his voice soft.

"I'm sorry for leaving. I should have told you, said goodbye," she explained.

"It doesn't matter," he turned away from her.

"Yes it does. You, you meant everything to me Embry. Everything, but when I found out about imprinting," she shook her head. "It wasn't fair. I couldn't stay here knowing there was a possibility you could leave me."

"A slim possibility Bella." He tried to argue.

"But a possibility, none the less."

"I haven't you know, imprinted."

"You haven't?" she was so sure he would have.

He shook his head. "No, I've tried. God how I've tried. But there's no one else. Never was after you."

"Embry..."

"I love you Bella to the depths of my soul. I love you."

"Please Embry, don't," she sobbed.

"Don't what? Tell you how much you mean to me? Tell you how much I've missed you, how I've dreamed about you every night, yearned for you, craved for you. That summer Bella. Jesus it was the best summer of my life, no one else will ever mean to me, what you do."

"I can't Embry," she shook her head. "Please, I just can't."

"I know you're scared," he whispered. "I understand why you left."

"You don't," she argued.

"You think you were the only one who was scared," his voice low. "You think I didn't dread looking at another girl and thinking is this it? Will she be the one that takes my life away, my decisions? I had to live with that shit Bella. I still do."

"I'm not the one for you."

"Bull shit, just because I haven't imprinted on you doesn't mean anything. We clicked Bella, you know we did I've never met anyone like you. Never wanted anyone as much as I do you. How much I still want you."

"You don't mean that."

"I do. I never stopped loving you, never."

She just looked at him, eyes filled with tears.

"But you did. You don't love me any more." His voice full of pain. "When did you stop Bella? When did you fall out of love with me?" He began to shake then, hands curled into fists as his breathing became ragged. "Did you ever fucking love me, Bella?" he roared. "I gave you my heart, ripped it out of my chest and handed it too you like a fool. But you know what the stupidest thing is? I would do it all again, if it meant I had you." He turned from her then. Eyes downcast. It hurt to much to look at her knowing she would never be his.

"Yes! God yes. I loved you. I loved you so fucking much it nearly killed me to leave you, but I had to. It wasn't fair Embry. I was holding you back from finding, who you are truly destined to be with."

"Fuck that shit. I don't want anyone else Bella. I want you!" He growled.

She turned from him then. It broke her heart to watch him like this, he never was one to lose his temper. He always had the best control, was always the most placid.

"You remember that night on the beach, when we drank a little too much? We pinky promised to always love one another, didn't we? I never broke it Bella. Never."

She heard his footsteps fade just as the front door slammed. The noise loud in the quiet house. She collapsed then, sobs shook her body, as she sat on her knees leaning forward, forehead pressed to the floor in-front of her, hands curled into fists as she beat at the ground. Why did she always ruin everything. Why couldn't she just tell him she loved him still. How he made her forget to breath, forget everything around her. Forget her own name.

Warm fingertips traced across her lower back.

"When?" he asked. Voice breaking at the end.

"A few days after I left."

"You said it was a silly idea."

"I changed my mind. I wanted something to remind me of you."

His warm fingers continued to trace the pattern inked into her skin.

"What does it say?"

Bella swallowed hard.

"Forever yours." A sob escaped as his fingers stilled. "I'm so sorry Embry," she could feel the hand on her hip tighten before he hauled her to him. Spinning her around so she sat facing him, legs around his middle as they just looked at one another.

"I've missed you so much Bella," he said nuzzling her. "So god damn much." Large hands brushed gently through knotted hair, fingertips traced her delicate skin. Eyes following ever path they led.

Her breath caught, he was still so handsome. Dark hair falling slightly into his eyes, he had let it grow slightly. It suited him. Skin the most amazing colour, it reminded her of caramel. Flawless and perfect. His body toned and solid. She always loved his shoulders, wide and strong. She remembered the way the muscle underneath would move when she touched him.

Hands cupped her face tenderly as lips pressed against hers, soft and full just like she remembered.

"God, I've missed you," he whispered against her lips, before kissing her again.

Bella moaned into his mouth. It felt as if the past few years never happened. Everything was still the same, the way he kissed her. The way he touched her, she clung on to him tighter.

"I've missed you too. I'm so sorry."

"Sshh. It doesn't matter, nothing matters any more as long as you're here."

"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere ever again."

Hot hands pulling her closer as he devoured her mouth. Tongue exploring and fighting with her own. Hands pulling at each others clothes.

"Need to touch you." He grunted into her mouth, before ripping the shirt from her body. The ping of the buttons hitting the floor caused Bella to pull away slightly, a shocked expression on her face as she looked from the ruined shit to Embry.

"Sorry," he shrugged. Not meaning it one bit. Throwing the shirt to the side Embry pulled Bella back towards him. Moaning in pleasure as skin touched skin. Their kisses were hard and rough all the pent up need coming through. The want, the love.

"Love you." He breathed against her lips.

Bella ran a hand down his face cupping his cheek. "I love you."

He smiled then. Perfect teeth on display as he carefully turned their bodies. Hands running across her skin as she closed her eyes moaning in delight. Slowly he lowered his mouth to her delicate soft skin, placing kisses across every inch. Tongue flicking out to taste her. He could hear her breathing change, hear her heart begin to race the more he moved around her exposed body.

He loved seeing her like this. All fired up and ready for him. He wanted her every way imaginable. Wanted her to remember this night. Remember him. How he loved her, touched her,

"Embry?" she called softly wriggling beneath him.

Large hands cupped small soft breasts. He could feel her hardened nipples through the fabric of her bra. Thumbs brushed them softly causing Bella to moan.

"You like that Bella?" he asked repeating the action and smiling as her moans grew louder.

He squeezed her a little harder, pushing them together before teasing her nipples, dipping his thumbs underneath the fabric. Her hardened nipples were overly sensitive causing Bellas back to arch.

"Fuck," he moaned. "Want this off now." He said pulling at her bra straps.

Bella quickly lifted back unclasping her bra. Embry slowly lowered the straps down her arms before pulling it free and tossing away.

"So beautiful." He breathed out. Hands cupping exposed breasts as finger teased and pulled.

Bellas hands gripped his shoulders hard pulling him closer, she wanted to feel his skin on hers. Wanted the heat of him to comfort her. She moan loudly as his hot wet mouth found her left breast. Tongue teasing and flicking her hardened peak.

"Oh, god." She moaned.

Removing his mouth with a slight pop, Embry moved on to the other. Mouth engulfing her as he sucked hard. Causing her to gasp loudly as he teased her with his tongue. Her fingers buried into his hair as she pulled him closer.

Embry took great pleasure in the noises Bella made. He remembered how she would try to keep quiet, muffle the noises until he told her not to. Told her he wanted to hear her.

Fingertips played with the button on her jeans as he continued his sinful exploration of her body.

"Please," she begged softly.

Slowly popping the button, Embry lowered the zip. Fingers brushing along the top of her cotton underwear.

Bellas breath caught as the button on her jeans undone, the feel of his fingers teasing her made her pant with need. She wanted him inside her now. Needed him.

"Embry." She begged.

He kissed a wet trail down her body. He knew what she wanted. What they both wanted; but he was going to take his time. He wanted to taste her, to tease her.

Large hands pulled the jeans free from her legs. Running up and down her thighs before parting them. Bella watched as Embry say back, dark eyes roaming over her exposed body. The slightest flick of his tongue against his lips sent a rush of arousal through her body. He inhaled deeply closing his eyes as his hands tightened on her legs.

"Mmm I can smell you Bella." He breathed out huskily. "Do you want my tongue on you? Tasting and teasing your sensitive skin? Do you want my hands to explore that glorious body of yours?"

"Yes, god yes. Please." Bellas head tossed and turned. She needed his hands on her, his mouth. Everything. She needed everything.

Ripping her panties from her, Embry spread her legs wide, before lowering his mouth to her. The first tease of his tongue had Bellas thighs tighten around his head as her fingers pulled at his hair. Her whole body arched from the floor, moaning and panting as Embry teased her expertly. He held her down as he worked her lower lips, tongue sliding in between wet folds, teasing her bundle of nerves with every pass. She shook then, he could tell she was close. It didn't take much for her to cum like this, it never did. Embry wrapped his arms under her thighs; spreading her open for his hot wet mouth to have better access to where he wanted. He gave her one long lick before burying himself in her. He licked and sucked, teased and kissed until Bella was nothing more than a quivering mess. Fingers slipped inside her gently. She gripped him tight as he worked her hard, flicking her clit as he pumped in and out of her with his thick fingers.

Bellas eyes rolled to the back of her head as soon as he slipped a finger inside her. God had he always been this good she thought to herself. Another flick to her clit had her arching once again she could feel it, the undeniable pleasure building. A few more passes over her sensitive clit and she would come undone.

Embry could feel her begin to tighten around his fingers. He wanted to feel her squeeze him as she came. He moved his fingers faster, pressing down on her clit with his thumb, he had never been more thankful for his supernatural speed than he was at this moment. Bellas hands scratched at the floor as she tried to find something to hold on to. Her whole body began to shake as her orgasm approached, her walls tightened around his fingers, as she screamed out, legs locking around him. He slowed his pace enjoying the way her body twitched with every brush against her sensitive skin.

Moving himself to hover above he, he watched as she slowly opened her eyes. Sweat covered skin glistening in the light. Hair a mass of tangled chocolate strands. She had never looked more beautiful.

Bella reached up slowly running a finger down Embrys face. He closed his eyes leaning into her touch. Sighing pleasantly. His hair was stuck up every which way. She smiled up at him.

Kissing her fingers Embry lowered himself so he could kiss her properly. Long lust filled kisses. All tongue and passion. Hands running along sweat covered skin as they explored each others mouths. Embry shifted then, moving himself to settle between Bellas legs. She could feel him hot and hard against her, every shift of his hips had her moaning in delight. He ground against her, circling his hips to hit her clit just right. Bellas nails dug into his shoulders as she gasped pulling away from his mouth, Embry quickly reclaimed her lips as he thrust against her. He wanted her to beg. Wanted her to be the one to ask for it. A few more thrusts and he didn't need to wait any longer.

"Embry, please," she begged softly.

"What Bella?" Please what?" He asked. Teasingly so as he thrust against her again.

"Fuck me, please," her voice a whispered plea.

Kissing her hard Embry lifted Bellas leg to hook over his arm as he manoeuvred himself into position. It had been so long. So fucking long. Teasing her with the head of his cock, he slowly pushed in causing them both to moan from the feeling. He didn't think he was going to last very long. She had felt tight around his fingers but Jesus, around his cock she felt like a vice.

Bella was moaning wantonly hips bucking trying to get Embry to move. Embry groaned. The feeling of her around him was almost too much for him, but he bit his lip before sliding inside her further. He swore if he died now he would die a happy man. Finally sheathing himself inside her completely he gave Bella a few minutes to adjust to him. Even though they had done this numerous times before, he could tell it had been an even longer time for Bella than it had himself.

Slowly moving Embry began a lazy pace not wanting to cum to quickly, he wanted to enjoy this. Memorize every moment, every moan and whispered word. He didn't know for sure if she would stay this time. So he wanted to remember this moment forever.

"Oh god yes," Bella moaned baring her neck. Embry took full advantage and attached his mouth to her pale skin. Licking and sucking with a hunger he had never experienced before. He wanted to mark her. Brand her for all to see. For them to know she was his. Would always be his.

Moving his hips faster he picked up the pace, the moans coming from Bella were all the encouragement he needed. He lifted her other leg over his arm spreading her wider allowing him to slide in further hitting just the right spot to have Bella scream out.

"Fuck," he swore sweat dripping down his back as he fucked her. Hips snapping against hers. Bella didn't know which way was up or down. All she knew was she never wanted this to stop. Never wanted him to stop. Moving her hands across his slick skin she found his mouth, fingers tracing lips as he moved faster above her. Then he took a finger into his mouth and sucked hard.

"Shit," she swore opening her eyes to find Embry already looking at her. His plump lips wrapped around her index finger, the feeling of his mouth and tongue teasing her, sent a jolt of pleasure straight to her clit.

Releasing her finger with a pop, he lowered her legs placing his hands next to her head.

"Wrap your legs around me," he told her. "And hold on tight."

Bella wrapped them around him locking her ankles together. As soon as she did Embry began a hard fast pace. Her hands clawed at him to hold on. His breath was hot against her skin as he buried his head in to her neck. Bella could do nothing more than hold on. Fingers slipping on slick skin as Embry fucked her hard. Hips snapping and circling before slowing down and starting all over again. Words were a jumbled mess on her lips. Her head lolled back and forth as the pleasure coursed through her body.

"That's it baby," he whispered. "Let go." He kissed the side of her head as he fucked her harder. "You feel so fucking good Bella. So fucking perfect. Made for me. Only me," he groaned.

"Embry," Bella gasped.

"Come on baby," he encouraged.

"I need..." she begged.

"Hang on," quickly wrapping his arms around her Embry lifted her up as he stood with her moving them quickly.

Bella felt the hard cold wall against her back seconds after Embry picked her up. His body held her in place as he moved her legs over his shoulders, hitting places so deep that it caused Bellas eyes to roll into the back of her head. She had always loved sex against a wall with him, he could hold her there for how ever long he wanted. She especially liked it when he used to fuck her against a tree outside.

"Oh yes, yes." she moaned as he slid all the way out and then slowly back in.

"You like that Bella? You like my cock inside you?"

She nodded her head.

"I want to hear you say it? Do you like my cock in you Bella?"

She bite her lip as she looked into his eyes. "Yes, yes I love it. I love you."

He kissed her then. Hard, punishingly so. Gripping her ass he moved them again this time he laid her down on the kitchen table. Hitting off the few items that were on there with his arm. Laying her back onto the wooden table he took a minute to just look at her. She hadn't changed much over the years. She had gained a little weight but it suited her. He had always thought she was too skinny. Her hair was still as long as he remembered. He loved her hair. Loved to run his fingers through it or just cover his face with it as they lay together. Smiling softly at her he hand his hands up her body. Cupping her breasts as he reached them squeezing them softly, teasing her hardened nipples before leaning forward and kissing her stomach. Hands on hips he pulled her to him.

"I love you." he said before he began to move. Long slow thrusts. Hands teasing and touching as he picked up his pace. Skin slapping as words were moaned. Bodies moulding together as if they had never been apart.

"Embry," Bella called out. She was close. She had been for a long time but he had kept her on the brink. Wanted this to last.

"You want to come Bella?" he asked as he thrust hard causing Bella to gasp.

"Yes," her eyes were closed.

"Open your eyes Bella. I want you too look at me when you cum."

She opened her lust filled eyes. Lips parting as she licked them. Fingers wrapping around his wrists as he held on to her hips. He smiled then. That soft beautiful smile she loved.

Embrys began to thrust harder. Fingers digging into her hips as he panted above her. She was so slick, so wet. Her juices were all over his cock and hips but he didn't care he wanted her to cover him. Wanted her scent all over him.

"Oh fuck yes," he moaned as she started to flutter around him. "That's it babe." He encouraged snapping his hips as he moved a hand to rest on her stomach, holding her down.

Bella moaned, body arching as her orgasm approached she could feel the tingles in her toes as Embry hit every spot inside her sending her body into pleasure overload. Her eyes closed. Head thrown back as she screamed clawing at his chest as he continued to fuck her hard and fast.

"Oh fuck yeah," he moaned moving his hand down towards her clit. Thumb rubbing circles causing her body to convulse again. Her walls gripped him as he felt his own orgasm approach. He groaned before thrusting a few more times. The feeling of his seed filling her was too much he fell forward just catching himself before he squashed her.

"Jesus Christ." He swore.

Bella laughed. "You ok?" she asked.

"I don't think I can walk," he murmured against her stomach.

Bellas fingers ran through his hair. "Nor me," she said with another laugh.

He looked up at her, "You didn't even do anything, I did all the work." He moaned biting her stomach playfully.

"Yeah well, I'll make it up to you next time."

Embry looked at her then. "Next time?"

She smiled softly. "Yes, next time."


End file.
